


Molly, Molly, Molly

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partly inspired by the song "Amy, Amy, Amy" by Amy Winehouse.  Molly always assumed that when Sherlock was ready to become intimate with her, he'd tell her.  Molly probably should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly, Molly, Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [channyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/channyfaith/gifts), [justmindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmindy/gifts), [AllTheBellsInVenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/gifts).



> I've been writing this for ages and I'm finally happy enough with it to post it. Hope you enjoy!

She’d like to say that it was all a seduction attempt on her part. But really, it was just her clumsiness that kicked everything off. She and Sherlock had been dating for nearly five months now, but they hadn’t had sex yet. Molly knew that Sherlock was inexperienced and she told him that they could take it as slow as he wanted to. Lately, though, they had started to broach the subject. 

Molly wouldn’t deny it; she was incredibly eager to have Sherlock Holmes in her bed. But Sherlock’s comfort was miles above her own carnal desires on her list of important things. He would let her know when he was ready.

At least, she thought he would. But seven years into knowing Sherlock Holmes, she should have known that he never did anything the way that others expected him to. 

He came in by himself on the day that she had her yearly review. Since his return from the dead, he’d been coming in a lot more without John to work on things, his own experiments mostly, since John had a regular job at a nearby clinic. She didn’t mind his company at all, but she could tell that sometimes Sherlock missed having John around all the time. She tried her best to keep his mind away from his loneliness though. 

He came in and greeted her as he usually would, with a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back and glancing up and down her body rapidly. “You’re wearing a skirt,” he pointed out, rather obviously. 

Molly chuckled and tugged self-consciously at the material. “Had to look nice. Just had my yearly review and I always dress up for it. You’ve seen me in a skirt before, Sherlock,” she said, wondering silently at the look in his eyes as his focus remained on her skirt. He hummed slightly before taking off his coat and scarf and draping them over the chair in front of his favorite microscope. Molly had deemed it his favorite, anyway. He would never admit to it. 

“Do you want some coffee? I was just going to make some,” she asked, already heading towards the door. 

“Yes, please. Thank you, Molly,” he said and Molly smiled at the overly polite response. Sherlock could be quite the gentleman when he put his mind to it. 

By the time that she came back with the drinks, Sherlock was absorbed fully in his experiment. Molly set the cup by him and he grunted in thanks (she assumed anyway) and went into her office to gather up some of the lab reports that she needed to sign off on, as well as some of the forensic tests that she needed to run. Her heels made a clicking noise as she walked across the floor of the lab and she was completely oblivious to the way that Sherlock looked up from his microscope and watched her as she moved. 

She gathered the lab reports and orders for tests and set them down at the table across from Sherlock. Her pen dropped to the floor and she cursed softly, bending down to pick it up. She heard a soft grunt come from Sherlock, but when she straightened up and looked back at him, he was still fully involved in his work. She assumed he must have not gotten the results he wanted yet. Shrugging, she went to go sit down. 

She hated reading through the lab techs’ results, but she had learned years ago that it was better to be thorough than to sign off on sloppy work. Out of habit, she started sucking on the top of her pen. She shifted in her seat, pulling one leg up to rest beneath her, her skirt riding up to mid-thigh. She was completely absorbed in her reading and didn’t notice how Sherlock had stopped paying attention to his experiment ages ago and was now focused fully on her. 

She pulled the pen out of her mouth and slid it over her lip briefly, before sucking it back in and flipping to the next page of the report. She looked up in alarm as Sherlock groaned and stood abruptly, stalking over to where she was sitting. 

Her leg dropped from the seat in shock as Sherlock stood in front of her, his hand reaching out and grabbing the base of her ponytail with one hand and sliding the holder from her hair with the other, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. “Sherlock?” she questioned softly, gasping slightly as his fingers dug into her scalp and tilted her head back so she was looking up at him. 

“You keep distracting me from my work, Molly,” he murmured, before bending down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Molly moaned against his mouth, her hands coming up to hold onto the lapels of his suit coat and tug him closer. He pulled her up out of her seat and pressed her fully against him. She moaned as she wound her arms around his neck, every bit of her body pressed against his. 

Sherlock then picked her up and sat her down on top of her files before Molly squirmed away. “Sherlock, wait! What are you doing?”

He pulled away from her with a smirk on his face. “I thought that would have been more than obvious. I’m the inexperienced one here, not you, Molly.” He dove forward, nipping and kissing her neck as his hands landed on her thighs and slowly worked their way under her skirt. 

She moaned softly as Sherlock leaned forward to kiss her again. His fingers brushed against her suspenders since she had chosen to wear stockings that day instead of pantyhose. He broke away from her, his finger slipping beneath the material and lightly snapping it against her thigh. A wicked smirk spread across his face before he started unbuttoning her blouse. Molly let him until a sliver of coherent thought flitted through her brain and she grabbed his wrists, impeding his process. “Sherlock, I’m at work! We’re in the lab; you can’t shag me on the counter!”

That smirk simply grew. “Why not?” His fingers came up to part the material of her shirt, tracing her delicate collarbone, before sliding down to the skin between her breasts, brushing across the lace of her bra. 

“Sherlock,” she moaned, half in warning and half in pleasure. “Shouldn’t we talk about this first?” 

He pulled away from her, suddenly stepping back and Molly immediately shivered from the sudden lack of contact. Theatrically, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Your obsession with talking about things is so ordinary, Molly. I’d much rather just do things.”

Molly couldn’t help but laugh as she hopped down from the counter and started to button up her shirt. “Sorry, but I’m ordinary, Sherlock. You should have deduced that long ago.”

Just then, Sherlock’s phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it from his pocket, his eyes scanning the text rapidly. His face lit up and he bounded over to his former seat and threw on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Lestrade has a case for me! Two bodies, no obvious cause of death and no discernible connection to one another.” 

Molly had just finished buttoning up her shirt when Sherlock ran back to her, pulling her close for a brief but very intense kiss. “I’ll make sure the bodies come here. And for the record, Molly, you are very far from being ordinary. Most of your traits are rather extraordinary, actually. Minus your obsession with talking,” he said with obvious disdain. 

She couldn’t help but giggle and she tugged on the ends of his scarf to pull him in for another kiss, this one much briefer than their previous kiss. “Be safe. See you soon.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He came in the next day with Lestrade to examine the bodies further. She’d already done her examinations and noted a few things that Sherlock would probably want to take a look at. There was a bit of a back-up at the lab though, so she wouldn’t be able to run the toxicology tests yet. John had shot her a quick text to let her know they were on their way, since Sherlock tended to forget little things like communication when he was on a particularly interesting case.

Molly had just finished moving the bodies onto the slabs when she heard the familiar whoosh of the doors and she looked up with a bright smile on her face, ready to greet her friends and boyfriend. But all thoughts of a greeting died on her lips when she saw what Sherlock was wearing. 

He had foregone his usual suit coat and Belstaff since it was unseasonably warm that day. Instead, he was just wearing a black pair of trousers and his button-up purple shirt. That shirt just happened to be her favorite in his wardrobe and she had entertained quite a few fantasies about ripping it off of him, both before and while they were dating. Sherlock’s slight smirk told her that he was more than aware of what effect this shirt had on her. 

She swallowed convulsively and tried to pull herself together, smiling sweetly at John and Greg. “Morning, guys!”

“Morning, Molly!” John said, smiling knowingly at her. Molly blushed and looked down at her clipboard, cursing her inability to hide anything she was feeling. 

“Bodies all out for your inspection, like you asked, Greg.” Sherlock smirked at her, which she desperately tried to ignore, and moved behind her. He brushed against her as he passed by and Molly tried (and failed) to suppress a shiver at his proximity. She turned to glare at him, but he was completely focused on the bodies now. 

She made small talk with John and Greg while Sherlock moved around the bodies. Finally, he approached them and smiled smugly. “I have an idea. We need to talk to Mr. Dalton’s neighbor and if he has an alibi, we need to visit Miss Shoemaker’s neighbor. It’s one of the two of them. And it was definitely poison. I’m sure that Molly will be able to confirm that once the lab frees up.”

Greg nodded and then shared a knowing look with John, before looking over at Molly and Sherlock. Molly blushed intensely as the two men said goodbye and headed out the doors, leaving her and Sherlock alone. Molly could feel him standing behind her, moving closer and trapping her against the empty slab that she was standing against. “I should be done with the case today or tomorrow,” he whispered to her, his lips brushing her ear. “Come to Baker Street to celebrate with me?”

“You wore that bloody shirt on purpose,” Molly replied, attempting to sound angry, but knowing that she failed miserably. 

He chuckled and moved closer to her, his chest now fully pressed against her back. His hand slipped around her waist, landing on her stomach and pulling her close. “It was hot today, Molly,” he murmured, his lips now brushing against her neck, his hot breath making her shiver. 

Tilting her head to the side, she sighed softly as he kissed her neck. “You’re awful,” she whispered, leaning back against him. “Do you…really want me to? Come over after the case?”

“I do not waste time with false sentiments, Molly; you should know that by now.” He urged her to turn towards him and she easily followed his lead. “Well?”

Her palms landed on his chest, rubbing against the soft material of that blasted purple shirt. “Of course I’ll come over after the case, Sherlock,” she said, an almost wicked smile on her face. 

A smug smile spread across his face. “Excellent. It’s been quite a while since I’ve had such an inviting impetus for finishing up a case.” His hand pressed against the small of her back as he simultaneously bent down to kiss her. Molly whimpered slightly against his lips and she felt his lips curl up in a smirk against her mouth. “See you soon, Molly,” he said, breaking away from her. 

Molly was rather proud of herself when she managed an almost coherent farewell, leaning heavily against the slab behind her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Molly, case is done. Come over to 221b now. Front door is unlocked. ___

Molly fidgeted nervously in the cab as she read over his text again. It was blunt, to the point, typical Sherlock – but there was definitely a deeper meaning this time around. She knew exactly why she was going over to 221b; she knew exactly what would happen when she entered that flat. Well…not exactly what would happen. But she had a pretty good idea. 

She put her mobile in her purse as the cab drew closer to Baker Street. She usually didn’t take a cab over, but there was no way that she was taking the Tube today, not with what she was wearing underneath her trench coat. Or rather, what she wasn’t wearing beneath her trench coat. Sherlock’s flirtatious behavior from the past few days had made her bold; he’d made it utterly clear that he desired her and it had inspired her to do something that she was fairly certain that people only did in the movies. 

The cab pulled up in front of Sherlock’s building and Molly fumbled around in her purse before handing over the cab fare. She carefully stepped out of the cab, making sure to be as “lady-like” as possible and took a deep breath before taking a deep breath and opening up the door. She quietly closed it behind her and quickly moved to the stairs, hoping that she wouldn’t bump into Mrs. Hudson. 

The front door to the flat was cracked open and Molly pushed forward, stepping quickly into the flat and then shutting the door behind her. “Lock it, Molly. We don’t want to be disturbed,” she heard Sherlock call out from deeper within the flat. Her cheeks immediately flushed and she smiled softly to herself as she locked the door and then moved into the flat. 

Sherlock was sitting in “his” chair, his hands in his all too familiar Mind Palace pose. But he was obviously not lost in his mind; he was very much right here in the room with her, watching her carefully as she moved closer to him. His lip quirked up as he slowly looked her up and down, his hands moving down to the arms of the chair and his legs uncrossed. “Bold, Molly. Nothing but lingerie underneath the trench coat?”

“How did you know?” she asked, her hands playing with the ends of the tie on the coat. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Molly chuckled, realizing that it was a rather idiotic thing to ask Sherlock Holmes. “Please, Molly, don’t be tiresome. Now come here.” Molly rolled her eyes right back and then grinned at him, stepping in between his legs. Sherlock’s hands quickly came up to undo the tie and made fast work of the buttons keeping the coat together. His smirk grew into a genuinely pleased smile as he parted the material and took in the dark blue satin set that she had chosen. It had white lace accents and a white lace garter belt that held up her stockings. She shrugged off the coat and let it pool on the floor as she stepped just a bit closer to Sherlock as his hands came up to rest on her hips. 

“I’ve never understood the point of lingerie until this minute, Molly. It always seemed idiotic, uncomfortable clothing only meant to be taken off quickly.” His thumbs rubbed against the satin and lace at her hips, before one slipped down her thigh and his finger slipped underneath her suspender, like it had previously in the week, and snapped it against her skin. 

He looked up at her, a pleased smile on his face as she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders. “But I definitely understand now,” he murmured to her.

Molly giggled as Sherlock pulled her down onto his lap, forcing her to straddle him. One of his hands caressed her lower back and the other came up, his fingers tracing her collarbone. His fingers drifted down and played along the edge of her bra. “This feels a little bit surreal,” Molly confessed quietly, draping her arms over his shoulders and tangling her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

The hand on her back dipped down to the satin of her underwear and his fingers dipped underneath the material just slightly. His other hand moved up her chest and went to the back of her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her. 

Within the last five months, Molly had determined that kissing Sherlock Holmes was one of her favorite activities ever. He was a bloody fantastic kisser. He’d explained to her that he’d honed his skill over the years – even though he didn’t have a lot of experience with activities beyond kissing, kissing itself had served him well in the past. And Molly was most definitely reaping the rewards of those years of practice. She moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth, pressing against him firmly.

He released her and Molly panted, her eyes wide as she tried to regulate her breathing. Sherlock ducked against her and immediately turned his attention to her neck, his tongue licking a barely there path up to her pulse. “Are you sure, Sherlock?”

She blushed slightly as Sherlock responded initially by rolling his eyes. He then shifted, his hips pressing up into hers. Molly gasped as she felt his very prominent erection pressing against the thin material of her underwear. His wicked smirk made her want to kiss him again. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Molly.”

She tried to suppress her grin but failed. Hopping out of his lap (despite his whines of protest and confusion), Molly held out her hands to him. “Your first time is not going to be in your sitting room, Sherlock Holmes. You’d better not have any experiments running in your bedroom.” Sherlock chuckled and allowed Molly to pull him up out of his chair and towards his bedroom. 

Molly knew he wasn’t running any experiments in his bedroom. Even though they hadn’t had sex, they had slept together a few times, when Sherlock actually deigned to sleep. Molly let go of his hands and turned around to walk over to the bed, arranging herself in what she hoped was an alluring pose. She pouted as she finally turned her attention back to Sherlock to see that he had already unbuttoned his shirt and was working on his trousers. “Sherlock! You’re undressing!”

He looked up at her, clearly bewildered. “Yes. I know I haven’t done this before, Molly, but I do understand the basic mechanics. And I believe that it works better when both parties are nude.”

Molly rolled her eyes and sat up, giving up on her attempt to be a seductress. She sat up on her knees and beckoned to him, reaching out and jerking him towards her by grabbing on to his belt loops. He bent slightly so he could kiss her, as Molly slid her hands up his bare chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “Yes,” she murmured against his lips, “it does work better when both parties are nude, but undressing is half the fun, Sherlock.”

He raised his eyebrow playfully as she slid his trousers to the floor. He stepped out of them and went to sit on the bed as Molly scrambled over onto his lap, straddling him. “Half the fun? Really?”

She leaned forward to kiss his neck. “Maybe…a quarter of the fun,” she replied, smiling as Sherlock moaned under her ministrations. Moving back up his neck, she captured his lips again, smiling as she ground against him. Abruptly, Sherlock grabbed her and moved her off of his lap and onto the bed, so that she was lying beside him. He quickly shucked off his underwear and pulled off his socks and then turned back to her, a wicked gleam in his eye. Molly couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

His gaze moved up her body slowly and she waited for him to say something. “I can’t decide which item to take off you first,” he murmured, leaning over her to kiss her deeply. He broke away from her lips to trail down her neck, then to her chest, and he nuzzled his cheek against one of her satin-clad breasts. He placed a gentle kiss at the top of her sternum. “Perhaps your bra. I think that I would very much like to see your breasts.”

His hands quickly reached under her and fumbled for a few seconds (though honestly, he was much faster than some boyfriends that she had in the past), before unhooking her bra. His fingertips slid to her shoulders and pushed her bra straps down her arms. She shrugged out of it, pouting a bit as Sherlock grabbed it and threw it across the room. “That better not have landed in anything. It cost quite a bit,” she teased him, before pulling him down for another kiss and pressing her bare chest to his.

Sherlock moaned against her and then broke away from her lips, kissing down her neck and across her chest. He paused for a moment, looking up at her with a gleam in his eye. He then focused on her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth as Molly arched her back, her fingers flying to Sherlock’s hair and tugging at his curls. One of his hands trailed down her side and started pulling at her underwear, until she helped him and quickly untied the strings that held the material up, sliding them off from underneath her garter belt. 

He switched sides, sucking her other nipple into the wet heat of his mouth. His hand ran up and down her completely bare side, occasionally stopping to dip his fingers beneath her lacy garter belt. Molly tugged at his hair and Sherlock looked up at her, his eyes questioning. She simply smiled at him and urged him up to her for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Molly giggled as Sherlock attempted to detach her stockings from the belt. He growled softly in frustration. “I take it back. Lingerie is idiotic.” 

Molly couldn’t help the full-out laugh that escaped her after that comment. Her hands met his at her thigh and she helped him detach one stocking and then the other, before shifting slightly and unhooking her garter belt. She let it drop to the floor and then turned her full attention to Sherlock, who seemed to zero in on her stockings. 

He slid down the bed and nuzzled against her thighs briefly, before slowly rolling one stocking down her leg. He placed random kisses against the skin he uncovered, as Molly shivered and her head fell back against the pillow. He proceeded to do the same with her other stocking, before moving up beside her, lying on his side with one hand on her stomach and the other propping up his head. 

The hand on her stomach trailed down until he was covering her sex, his middle finger slipping between her folds and brushing against the sensitive flesh there. Molly gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him down to her. They kissed lazily as Sherlock explored her, carefully cataloging the moans and sighs that he could draw from her. Her back arched and he couldn’t help but lean forward and take her nipple into his mouth, his finger gently rubbing against her clit as he did. 

She cried out and without any warning, pressed against his chest and forced him onto his back. She straddled him and his hips bucked up involuntarily as he felt her wet heat on his abdomen. “I feel bad,” she murmured, bending down to kiss his cheek, his jaw, and finally his lips. Her nails scratched along his sides and he shivered, his hands coming up to her hips to anchor her. “This should be about you. I want this to be…special for you, Sherlock. Call it sentiment or whatever…but I want this to be good for you.” 

He chuckled and urged her down to him for a proper kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging gently as she moaned and squirmed against him. “This is special for me, Molly. I wouldn’t let just anyone take me to bed.” Molly giggled as Sherlock nuzzled against her cheek, gently kissing her there, on her jaw, and down her neck. “It isn’t a big deal to me, Molly. This is my first time engaging in sexual intercourse, but I haven’t abstained because of some moral or religious reason. I’ve just never been interested.” His hips thrust up against her again and she sighed, moving slightly so that she could properly grind against him. “But I am very interested now.” 

She leaned down, kissing him gently. His hands came up to run up and down her back, pressing her against his chest. She kissed down his neck, to his chest, and across his stomach. She brushed her lips against his hipbones and then glanced up at him, smiling when she saw him staring down at her. “Molly, wait,” he panted, holding out a hand. “I don’t think I’ll last if you do that. I just want to be inside you,” he pleaded softly. 

Molly grinned and worked her way back up his body, positioning herself perfectly over his erection. “Whatever you want, Sherlock,” she said sweetly, leaning down to kiss him. He sighed against her lips, relaxing under her touch. They broke apart and Molly reached down to wrap her hand around his erection, sinking down on him slowly as Sherlock watched, his expression akin to awe. They’d both been tested weeks ago and had agreed that when the time came, there was no need for any sort of protection since Molly had an IUD. 

Sherlock groaned and threw his head back, completely rigid as Molly was fully seated on him. His hands clenched at her hips, probably leaving bruises, but Molly didn’t care. He felt perfect inside her. 

“Oh god,” Sherlock whispered, his eyes still closed as he tried to control himself. “Molly,” he moaned, as she experimentally moved her hips back and forth just a little bit. She bent down again, her hands supporting herself on Sherlock’s chest. The change in position caused Sherlock to groan again and his hands went from her hips to her back, as he finally opened his eyes and stared up at her. “I’m not going to last very long. You feel entirely too good,” he muttered, raising his head and capturing her lips. 

Molly giggled and bit at his lower lip gently as their kiss ended. “That’s fine, Sherlock. You’re perfect.” She moved her hips again, indulging in the groan that the movement dragged out of him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“At the risk of sounding completely cliché, if I had known how good this felt, we would have been doing this much earlier,” Sherlock managed to pant, as Molly’s hips started to move regularly. Molly giggled and readjusted her position so that she could reach between them and rub at her clit. 

She moaned and then giggled as she looked at Sherlock, recognizing his ‘reboot’ face, as she had secretly dubbed it. As he came back online, he pushed gently at her shoulder. “Up, sit up. I want to see,” he muttered.

“Should have guessed that you’d like to watch,” Molly teased, shifting back and planting an arm beside Sherlock’s hip in order to anchor herself. She started circling her clit with her fingers again, this time fully open to Sherlock’s hungry gaze. He seemed unable to make up his mind on where he wanted to look, his eyes darting between where she was touching herself and her face. 

He groaned after a few moments, one hand coming up to tangle in his own hair and the other grasping Molly’s hip tightly. “Oh god, Molly,” he groaned out, his hips bucking up into her uncontrollably as he climaxed inside her. Molly grinned and leaned down again, kissing him sloppily as he rode out his release. 

She stroked his chest lightly as he came back down to Earth, to her. His eyes opened slowly and Molly grinned down at him, feeling an indescribable warmth in the knowledge that she was the only one to ever see Sherlock Holmes like this. “Have a good time then?” she asked cheekily.

Sherlock laughed and in a blur of motion, switched their positions so that Molly was flat on her back and he hovered above her. His cock was still half hard against her hip, sticky and pressing against her. She vaguely wondered how fast his recovery period would be. “How many times have I told you to not make jokes, Molly?” he growled out playfully, leaning down and kissing her deeply. 

“You know you love them,” she replied, her words still muffled against his lips. He drew back a little farther, gazing down at her. “You laugh every time.”

“You’ve caught me,” he murmured, running his hands down her body. His right hand ran over her hip and then moved between her legs, covering her mound completely with his hand. Molly groaned in approval, planting her feet against the bed and pushing up towards his touch. His pointer finger slid through her wetness teasingly, before slipping inside her. 

“Laughing at my terrible jokes? You’re in deep, Holmes,” she teased, gasping as his finger pulled out and then was immediately replaced with two fingers, curving in order to hit her g-spot perfectly. 

“I am, aren’t I?” he said, smirking as he pumped his fingers within her again. 

“Now who’s making the terrible jokes?” she murmured breathlessly, one of her hands coming up to his shoulder and gripping him tightly. She moved steadily against him, her hips providing a counterpoint to his thrusting fingers. “Oh god, Sherlock, that’s perfect. Don’t stop.”

Sherlock shifted his position against her slowly, careful to keep his fingers moving in the exact same way inside of her. He bent his head, dropping soft kisses against her shoulder and at the hollow of her neck. Molly’s hand that was on his shoulder moved up into his hair, pulling at his curls as her entire body tensed. She squeezed around his fingers as her climax flowed through her. She whimpered helplessly, moving against him as she rode out the sensations. 

He only stopped when her hand swatted at his. Pulling his fingers away, he quickly reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a tissue, haphazardly wiping at his fingers, before settling down beside her again. He pulled her close, wrapping around her and resting his head against her chest. Molly started giggling softly as she ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened curls. “What?” he muttered against her. 

“Nothing – I just can’t believe that you’ve never done that before. At the risk of further inflating your nearly unmanageable ego, you were rather good.” Sherlock shifted against her, moving up so that he could hover over her again, his head propped up by his hand. 

“Well…I might have done some research on how to please you,” he said, looking almost embarrassed at his confession. 

A wicked smile spread across Molly’s face. “Research? What sort of research?”

He shrugged and flopped back down on the bed, this time lying beside her, on his back. Molly was the one to sit up, watching him carefully. “Articles, various medical texts…videos. I even asked John, but he wasn’t very forthcoming. He’s always been rather tightlipped when it came to intimate activities. Hated it when I would deduce the success of all his nighttime encounters before Mary.”

Molly rolled her eyes and she shook her head. “I don’t blame him. You really are insufferable sometimes, Sherlock.” She grinned and bent down, kissing him lightly. “But I still love you.”

He hummed happily and then cracked a smile up at her. “I love you too, Molly.”

She beamed back at him. Her eyes sparkled suddenly and she hopped out of bed, ignoring Sherlock’s disappointed whines. “Some of those…videos you watched must have taken place in the shower. Why don’t you come and show me what you learned?” she challenged him, before making her way out of the bedroom. 

Sherlock was out the door and following her before Molly could even blink.


End file.
